ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep One Dave
Deep One Dave is a Deep One created by Ephemeral Rift for the purposes of ASMR. Dave is relatively new to ASMR, and draws his inspiration from Nyarlathotep', '''or The Whispering Chaos. Inspiration for the creation of Deep One Dave came from the story of Cthulhu, written by H.P Lovecraft. Deep One Dave is a member of a race known as Deep Ones in Lovecraft's stories. Appearance Dave displays common features for a Deep One, such as green-blue skin, a flattened nose, four webbed fingers and swollen red lips. He is of humanoid physique and as a result can wear human clothing. Dave has said that his people cannot be out of the swamps for too long as they begin to dehydrate and wither away. He sometimes sprays water on himself to prevent this. Personality Dave is a slow and mild mannered Deep One. He talks quite mildly about his life and surroundings in Innsmouth. In the beginning he is reluctant to speak about his family as it was a terrible tragedy and it pains him very much. Later while drinking root beer he says they were killed by the US Government; he suspects it is because they weren't human. This incident has pushed Dave to be become a depressed individual. While he feels this way he is interested in bringing the feeling of ASMR that he found on youtube to other deep ones and even humans. Dave is fascinated by the works of H.P Lovecraft who was a historian in his town and brought much needed attention to it from the outside world. Despite this attention Dave has managed to remain steady and see things for how they are. He now runs a thrift shop in Innsmouth, as well as a barbershop on the side. He is a devout worshiper of Father Dagon and Mother Hydra. Dave is aware of other elder gods in the world such as Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep. He regularly visits Cthulhu at the oceans depths just to check on him as he sleeps. Dave suspects that a Professor in the Arkham Sanitarium is Nyarlathotep in disguise. At Arkham Sanitarium, his friends include Russ the Rhino, Patient 72, and Dr. Corvus Clemmons. Currently, he has been eaten by AS-00019 and is expected to be reanimated shortly. Filmography * '''Debut 'My First ASMR Video by Deep One Dave [ Binaural ASMR ] * Gnol'agk Syiie Kauhlt Ch'oiapk Nughleiy Akeui'ign * *Pre-recorded* Live ASMR Session with Deep One Dave * Fireside Lovecraft - The Shadow Over Innsmouth - Part 1 of 5 [ ASMR Reading ] * Fireside Lovecraft - The Shadow Over Innsmouth - Part 2 of 5 [ ASMR Reading ] * Bath Time with a Deep One [ Lovecraftian ASMR ] * The Relaxation of Ethan Pineapple [ ASMR ] * Rainy Night Ramblings of a Deep One * The Innsmouth Barber Shop - A Shadow Over Innsmouth / Lovecraft fan-fic * The Innsmouth Thrift Shop Grand Opening * Relax With Dave [Y'oonglu kt'nga Dvassh ASMR] * Relaxing R'lyehian & Cthulhu Blocks with Deep One Dave [ ASMR ] Trivia *Dave is capable of speaking English and Deep One fluently, and is able to perform ASMR in both languages. *Dave currently resides in Innsmouth, a small fishing town where he works as a fisherman, barber and thrift store proprietor. *Dave reveals deep ones are not affected by water pressure. *The song of the deep ones is over 5 hours long in their native language. *Dave is between 300 and 400 years old; he says if the average life of a human is 100 years then Deep Ones lifespans are 4x that. *Dave describes the story of Cthulhu returning and bringing about the end of times. This is similar to the Christians belief of jesus' return bringing about the end of times. Whether Ephemeral Rift added this or not these editors are not certain. *Dave is living in a The Last of Us environment at the time he was opening his thrift shop for the first time, selling weapons to help with "clickers, walkers, and some humans". He mentions Joel and Ellie, but the editors are not sure that they're the ones in the videogame. *At one point, Dave sprays himself with water in an ASMR video. *Dave accepts dollars in his Innsmouth Thrift Shop Category:Characters